1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for washing a plurality of baby bottles and associated components concurrently and more particularly pertains to washing baby bottles as well as associated nipples, lids and caps automatically and simultaneously with a simple one-piece device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices of various designs and constructions for washing baby bottles and other objects is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices of various designs and constructions for washing baby bottles and other objects heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning baby bottles with devices of various designs and constructions as well as cleaning associated components such as nipples, lids, caps and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,791 a bottle washing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,080 discloses a machine for treating hollow bowl-shaped objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,954 discloses a container cleaning apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,292 discloses an automatic machine for washing open containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,176 discloses a bottle brush/glass cleaner.
In this respect, the apparatus for washing a plurality of baby bottles and associated components concurrently according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of washing baby bottles as well as associated nipples, lids and caps automatically and simultaneously with a simple one-piece device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for washing a plurality of baby bottles and associated components concurrently which can be used for washing baby bottles as well as associated nipples, lids and caps automatically and simultaneously with a simple one-piece device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.